


Mrs. Winchester

by Genghis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Obsessive Sam Winchester, Pedophilia, Protective Sam Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Kissing, Yandere, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genghis/pseuds/Genghis
Summary: When Sam gets informed that he has to marry you, an 11 year old girl that had the gift of having a curvy body,(he's 17) he isn't on board with it. That is until he meets you. He becomes obsessed with everything about you and has been trying to get you to want to marry him and be happy about it. What will happen on this adventure to make you want to be Mrs. Winchester?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mrs. Winchester

Chapters will come soon hopefully.


End file.
